


What Kind of Woman

by naps4bats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Aethelrik, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps4bats/pseuds/naps4bats
Summary: A much smuttier imagining of what went on during the negotiations at Beomfleet.
Relationships: Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Erik Thurgilson, Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	What Kind of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from my three (what is wrong with me) to write some straight up smut. This is the most explicit thing I've ever written and I'm just going to hide in embarrassment now. I hope it brings you some joy.

“You are certain? You will give up everything for this man?”

“I will leave here with Erik or I will not leave at all.”

Uhtred sighed and shook his head. “I cannot say I do not understand. I, too, have done foolish things for love. But I think you will live to regret this, Lady, if you live at all.”

He sat down on the bed, resting his head in his hands. Aethelflaed could tell he was thinking, and she prayed he was conjuring up one of his notorious plans, something to get her and Erik to safety, out of reach of Sigefrid or even Alfred. But even as she yearned for a future with Erik, Aethelflaed felt the pain of losing her past, of losing Uhtred and everyone she loved. She sat gingerly next to him on the bed.

“I will miss you, Uhtred. You have been so good to me. I did not imagine I would ever have to say goodbye to you.”

He took her hand, resting it in his lap and holding it between his rough palms. “It will not be goodbye, Lady Aethelflaed. We will meet again.”

“You sound so certain.” She laughed a nervous little laugh, trying to banish the thrill she felt when he stroked her hand.

“I am certain. I have known for a long time that we are bound to each other. I’m not sure how, not yet, but we will come back to each other. See?” He laid their right hands side by side, then took her left hand and guided her movements, leading her finger to trace the deepest lines on their palms. “They are the same.”

Their eyes met and she could hardly breathe. He looked at her with such openness and she worried that she would lose herself in his eyes. She felt desire coursing through her and it surprised her, that she could still want Uhtred when she loved Erik so wholly.

“That’s pagan nonsense, Uhtred,” Aethelflaed said, trying to pull her hands back. “I do not believe such things.”

Uhtred kept her hands clasped in his so she could not retreat. “You can choose not to believe, Aethelflaed. It does not make it untrue. There are things in this world that will never make sense.”

“Like how I can desire you when I have given my heart to Erik?”

Uhtred smiled at her words, as much a confession as a question. “Or how I can want you in my bed when I am devoted to Gisela.”

He leaned forward and kissed her, softly, and when she kissed him back he looped her hands behind his neck, so they were linked. As he sought her mouth again, Aethelflaed hesitated.

“Does Gisela mind if you lie with me?”

He shook his head softly. “She has her own wants beyond me. I am gone for such long stretches, and she does not always sleep alone.”

They kissed again. She had become more responsive in her time with Erik, more skilled, and she used her tongue eagerly, until their kisses became urgent. Uhtred pulled her onto his lap, drawing her knees down so she straddled him, then drew a trail of kisses down her throat and chest until he reached the rise of her breasts. She was breathing hard and she trembled a little as he loosened the lace at the back of her dress, tugging until her breasts were free. He cupped them in his hands, dragging a thumb across her nipple with a roughness that made her gasp.

When Aethelflaed leaned into him, leaving fierce biting kisses on his shoulder and neck, Uhtred could not hold back any longer. He pushed up the skirt of her dress, groping until he found the soft folds between her legs. She was already slick and he used long, slow strokes until she rested her forehead against his, whimpering with pleasure. He drew his hand away for just a moment, long enough to pull his cock from his breeches and wrap his other arm around her, pulling her closer until she ground against him.

Neither of them noticed Erik enter the room. He smirked a little when he saw them on the edge of the bed, entirely wrapped up in each other’s pleasure. He knew of Uhtred’s reputation for falling into love and falling into bed with every pretty woman he met, but he had not realized his Aethelflaed was among Uhtred’s conquests. Or perhaps she wasn’t until now.

Uhtred suddenly stood up, lifting Aethelflaed and setting her down on the bed. She lay back and watched him while he pulled off his breeches and removed his tunic. He was ready to mount her when Erik spoke.

“No, not like that, Uhtred.”

The lovers looked up at him in surprise. Uhtred tensed and Aethelflaed flushed and began to pull down her skirts to cover up her body. But Erik did not look angry. In fact, he too was flushed, and Aethelflaed noticed that his hand was loosely cupped against his groin, where she could see the hard, long shape of him. He paced towards the bed until he was looking down at Aethelflaed.

“I think, my love, that I want your cunt to myself. You can give him your hands or your breasts or your mouth, but only I can fuck you. Will you allow me that?”

His voice was as gentle as it always was with her, even when his words should have made her feel ashamed. It made her want him all the more; he could make something that should be sinful sound beautiful.

“Yes, I would like that,” Aethelflaed answered, then glanced at Uhtred, who nodded in agreement.

Erik smiled, a wide, easy grin. “Good.”

Erik undressed quickly, then tugged Aethelflaed towards him, until she was perched at the edge of the bed again. He pulled her unfastened dress over her head and kissed her, so deeply that she was breathless when he finally broke away. He pushed her gently back on the bed and then entered her. She was still wet from Uhtred’s touch and he took her hard and fast. She came quickly, closing her eyes and crying out at the contrast between his rough thrusts inside her and his soft touch on her hips.

When she opened her eyes, Uhtred was standing next to her at the side of the bed. She grinned at the sight of him, his eyes heavy with lust and his hand gripping his still-hard cock. Erik had slowed his rhythm between her legs and she sat up for a moment, kissing him.

“Turn me over, so I can have Uhtred in my mouth.”

Erik made a sound against her lips, something like a yes, and then drew out of her so he could flip her onto her knees. He watched as Uhtred kneeled on the bed in front of her, letting her wrap her mouth around his length. And then Erik began to fuck her again, slower this time, his hands holding her firmly by her ass.

Uhtred groaned as Aethelflaed worked at his cock. He ran his fingers through her hair, then clutched at her back. He seemed to need something to grip.

“She likes it when you hold her breasts,” Erik suggested. “Don’t you, love?”

Aethelflaed’s only response was to moan around Uhtred’s cock as he reached down to cup her breasts. Erik sped up again, following the rhythm of Aethelflaed’s body as she moved to pleasure Uhtred. Uhtred was close now, and he suddenly drew back, away from Aethelflaed, and finished in his own fist.

Erik pulled Aethelflaed towards him so her back was against his chest. He continued to thrust into her, slowly. She turned her neck so he could kiss her mouth, but then she dropped her head forward, moaning in pleasure.

“Can you believe that turd of a husband did not appreciate our Aethelflaed?” Erik asked, lowering his hand so he could stroke her clit. “He should have worshipped her.”

Uhtred shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Aethelflaed. He looked her up and down, his gaze sweeping her naked body as she rocked against Erik’s cock. “You will just have to work harder to make up for his failures,” Uhtred said, and ducked his head to take her nipple in his mouth. She whimpered even more as he sucked at it.

“Are you going to come, my love?” Erik groaned the words into her neck. He was close now, but he would not finish without her.

“Yes,” she gasped. “If you touch me there, I will.”

He pressed the heel of his hand against her clit, rocking her between his hand and his cock until she cried out and came apart in his grip. She collapsed against Uhtred’s chest, and then cried out again when Erik came inside her.

Uhtred smirked at the panting woman in his arms. He had imagined her like this, during long nights when he had no woman to warm him, and he was grateful he could please her at least once before Erik took her away.

He rose from the bed and dressed quickly. When he turned back to the bed, Aethelflaed was curled against Erik’s chest. The Northman was holding her tenderly, his hands stroking her back. Uhtred was relieved that he could leave his old friend in good hands.

“This may not be the time, Lady Aethelflaed,” Uhtred said, reluctant to interrupt the lovers. “But your husband wishes to see you, now that the negotiations are complete.”

Aethelflaed laughed, a tired, giddy sound. “Perhaps you should send him in, Lord Uhtred, make sure he knows exactly what kind of a woman he is hoping to ransom.” She sat up suddenly, clutching the discarded dress around her as if to hide her nakedness. “Uhtred, you will help us, won’t you?”

Uhtred shrugged. “I will help you, Lady. I cannot promise we will succeed, but I will do my best to see you both free.”


End file.
